Someone Has To Know Me
by Potikanda
Summary: Amber Harrison is seven and three quarters years old. And Kurt Hummel just became her friend. But how did she get this far in life? Based off of a drabble I did called Respite: Found in Tweedles Drabbles . This is Amber's story; her view on the world.
1. Someone Has to Know Me

**So, a few of you have asked for a story simply of Kurt and Amber. If you don't know who Amber is, please go read my Tweedles Drabbles, the chapter called Respite. Thanks especially to Dont I Get A Dream For Myself, who requested an entire fic specifically and Kurt/Amber. Well, this is more Amber than Kurt, at least for the first bit. This is Amber's back story, where she came from, and how she came to be who she is. I'll warn you right now, there are some triggers. If molestation or pedophilia is a problem for you, you might not want to read this. Amber is a very complcated little girl, and with that comes some definate childhood traumas. **

**As always, I do not own Glee, or Dalton. I rent! XD**

* * *

><p>Amber Harrison was three years old when her mother died. She had been in foster care for over half her life. And that wasn't including the six months she had spent with Uncle Ted.<p>

Amber's mother had been a legal assistant, who had been run over when she had walked to the store for groceries. The driver had been arrested, a seventeen-year-old boy who had stolen a car for a joyride. Whatever a joyride was.

When the police came to the house to advise the babysitter that her mother was dead, she didn't know what to think.

What was dead? What did that mean? Was she sleeping and going to wake up soon? When was mommy coming back? What do you mean, she wasn't?

Amber had always been intelligent. Her mommy said so. She was smarter than the dumb boy who lived down the street, who liked to climb trees as high as he could, to touch the sky. She was smarter than Mrs. Terry's dog, who had learned how to catch a treat if it was thrown in the air.

So why couldn't she understand about being dead? What was so different about being dead that it meant she couldn't have her mommy anymore? Even though she didn't understand dead, she understood that mommy would never come back; and so she cried.

* * *

><p>She was sent to live with her only family, Uncle Ted. He was old. Really old. She was pretty sure he wasn't her mommy's brother, but maybe her Nana's brother. Because he was <em>old.<em>

When she had stayed with him, he'd wanted quiet. Any time she made any kind of noise, he hit her. He had a big stick that he would use, hitting her knees, her arms, her back; anywhere he could get her. He was old, so he was slow, but that didn't stop him from hitting her whenever he got the chance.

Finally a lady stopped by one day, as Uncle Ted was hitting her again. The lady told Uncle Ted he was a bad man, and took Amber away.

A doctor looked at her, all over, making sure that Uncle Ted hadn't broken any bones. She was black and blue, that's what they said, but she didn't see just black and blue. There were bits of green, and yellow, and purple, too. It looked almost as though she had painted or markered on herself.

She stayed quiet. She thought if she was quiet enough, maybe she would be able to be let outside to play. When she was sent outside after the doctor's visit, she realised it was true. If she were quiet, she would get things she wanted! Uncle Ted had it right!

So she stayed quiet. People would ask her questions. Instead of answering, she would stare at them, silently willing them to leave her alone. And they eventually did.

She was put into what was called a foster home. She had just turned four, but no one had remembered her birthday. She remembered though. She was, after all, a very smart little girl.

The people who were supposed to be taking care of her, were mean. They had a little boy who was a few years older than Amber, and he got treats, and affection, and cuddles all the time.

Amber didn't even get cuddles. She didn't care so much about the treats, because she had learned that too many treats causes a sick tummy. She never wanted to go through that again.

But it would have been nice to have someone to cuddle when she was lonely, or scared, or hurt. Eventually, she picked out a stuffed animal from the chest of toys her new doctor had in his office. It was a small unicorn, with a pair of wings, and it was glittery, like a rainbow.

The doctor looked at her kindly, and told her she could keep him, if she was gentle and kind to him. She nodded solemnly; her eyes round with awe at the gift.

The doctor just shook his head gently, and advised the nice lady who had taken her from Uncle Ted's that he wasn't sure why Amber wasn't talking, but that she would do so when she felt safe again.

When they returned to the house with her foster parents, they told the nice lady a lie. They said that they couldn't take care of a special needs child, whatever that was, and because Amber couldn't talk, they had to send her back.

Amber was okay with that, because she was tired of having to give the little boy most of everything she had, anyway.

She was placed in a special home with seven other little girls. Everyone there was older than her though. The youngest was Casey, and she was eight. Casey liked to bully Amber into doing her chores; scrubbing floors was the worst. Amber tried, she really did, but four-year old hands weren't meant to hold a scrub brush, and so she was hit by Casey, when Casey was scolded by the supervisor.

"Stupid baby!" Casey had screamed at her, making Amber cry. When the supervisor came to try and find out why Amber was crying, Casey blamed the bad job on Amber.

The supervisor looked shocked that Casey would have made a four-year old scrub the floors. She took Casey to the side and advised her that her chores were her own, and that Amber was never to be forced to do her chores again.

After that, no one in the house liked Amber very much. They said she was a tattletale.

* * *

><p>When Amber turned five, she was sent to live in another foster home. These parents were kind, gentle, and really seemed to like her very much. Amber began smiling again, something she hadn't done in over a year. Her therapist, the doctor who had given her the unicorn which still came with her everywhere she went, said she very well may be on the road to getting her voice back.<p>

They had picnics, and went to the park, and to the ocean to see the tiny crabs skittering over the rocks. Amber couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy, not even with her mother. That thought made her sad again, and she sat for a whole day, just trying to remember what her mother was like.

One night, her foster father came into her room. He smelled funny, a sharp, bitter smell, and he walked funny too. He looked down at her, his eyes blurring, and he smiled.

"Time for you to start earning your keep around here," he whispered, a scary look on his face as he watched her. Amber's heart began beating wildly in her chest. He was going to hurt her!

He knelt down beside her bed, wrapping his long fingers around her upper arm, lifting her up so she was sitting. He slowly removed her night-gown, his hands feeling slimy on her skin. She was so scared she barely blinked, afraid her movements would make him angry.

She held as still as she could, making no noise whatsoever as he touched her, everywhere, even the naughty places that her mommy had told her never to let anyone touch. She trembled, her heart in her throat, as he panted beside her, forcing her to touch his bad parts.

When it was finally over, he pulled her gown back on, holding her trembling form in his arms.

"This will be our little secret, okay?" He whispered softly, gently. "No one has to know about this other than us. We don't want to hurt your new mommy, after all. Do we?" He asked in a low, vicious tone. Amber shook her head violently, as he released her.

"Good," And with that, he left her alone, shaking, sobbing, trying very hard not to puke all over her bed. She made it to the bathroom, and was very sick.

She ended up falling asleep on the bathroom floor, where her new mommy found her the next morning. Wrapping her up in a blanket, she carried Amber back to her room, and placed her in her bed. She brought Amber soup, and crackers, and did everything she could to make Amber feel better.

The next evening, _he_ came to see her again. Amber couldn't take it. As soon as he entered he room, his eyes bloodshot and reeking of that nasty, bitter smell, she screamed. His eyes widened, shushing her, but nothing he did could calm her. She continued screaming until her new mommy came in.

When the woman entered the room, she took in the situation, and started hitting the man. She started screaming too, and he began hitting her back. Amber stopped screaming, and cowered in the corner, as the two hit each other strong enough to leave bruises, and blood dripping. A policeman came in then, and pulled the two off of each other.

The woman immediately advised the police officer that she wanted her husband arrested on child abuse charges, and the officer looked pityingly at Amber.

Amber's eyes were on her unicorn, which was now covered in blood. It had been her only friend for a long time now, but it couldn't be saved. It was drenched in the man's blood, and so it would have to be thrown out.

A small sob came from her throat, which was raw and sore from her screaming.

By this time, both the man and the woman had been taken away, and Amber was left in the room with the policeman just standing there, looking at her. She stared back, her eyes never leaving his.

After a while, the lady from the Children's Aid Society came in, the same one from before that she already knew, and took her away. Amber had stayed with her that night, but had woken very early from nightmares. When the lady had come in, in the morning to get Amber up and ready for the day, she found Amber hiding, in a make shift fort, sobbing. She gathered Amber up in her arms, softly cuddling her as much as possible to help calm her down.

"Amber, I have to tell you something," the lady said, her worried eyes peering down at the child in her arms. Amber looked up, her tear-filled brown eyes breaking the lady's heart.

"Sometimes, in this world, you will find bad people. Your Uncle Ted was one of them. The families I've placed you with have been others. But not everyone is bad, Amber. You have to know that. Not everyone is out there, trying to hurt you. Someday, you'll find someone. Someone safe, who will love and cherish you, just for being who you are. Someone you'll be able to talk to. I know you can, because I heard you whispering in your sleep last night. And when you feel safe again, I know you'll talk. And the person that you'll talk to, will be someone extremely special. When you meet them, you'll know. And you won't be able to stop the flood of talking you'll do. So don't you worry, sweetheart," And the lady clutched Amber close, as her own tears slipped down her face.

"You'll be safe again, someday. I swear it."

* * *

><p>The day that Amber went to the group home, was the best and worst day of her life. At five years old, she was still one of the youngest there, and worried terribly about whether she would be forced to do someone else's chores again.<p>

But she was happy to see all the kids looked happy there, running around, making noise, laughing, playing. She clutched a book in her arms, the title shown to be "A Swiftly Tilting Planet", the picture of a flying unicorn with a boy on it's back.

A group of children ran to her, and she clutched the book ever tighter to her chest, afraid.

"What's wrong with you?" A boy asked, his arms windmilling as he tried to stay upright after a particularly spectacular stop.

Amber simply shook her head, and cringed into the side of the lady beside her.

"Amber is not a very vocal person," She advised. "She's very quiet, so don't bother her about being shy, okay? Amber, this is Marcus, Andrea, and Leslie."

Marcus looked confused, Andrea looked a bit sad, but Leslie reached out her little hand and grabbed Amber's, shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you!" She said in a loud, bubbly voice. She kept hold of Amber's hand, and dragged her gently to the dress-up area. Amber's eyes widened as she saw all of the dress up clothes.

"Do you wanna be a princess?" Leslie asked, her excitement at having someone to play dress up with her showing through her eyes and her smile. Amber shook her head gently, peering wide-eyed around her.

"How about a doctor? Or maybe a fireman? Or a Policeman?" Amber shook her head at each of those, her eyes finally resting on what looked to be a three piece suit. Trundling over, she placed her book on the table close to her, and started pulling on the shirt and jacket, the skirt and the tie, over her regular clothes.

Leslie looked at her in consternation. "I dunno what it is, but I like it!" She announced, and together they played for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Leslie and Amber became close friends, even though Leslie was nearly ten, and Amber was only five. Leslie watched over her friend with all the care and adoration of a ten year old, while Amber thoroughly enjoyed being taken care of. Leslie taught Amber her numbers, and some reading, showing her how to sound out the more difficult words. Together, they dabbled in arts and crafts, learned how to play games on the computer, and watched movies together. When it came to bed time, they always slept side by side. Nothing could separate them. Or so they thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Leslie, your father is here," Leslie cringed, her heart dropping into her stomach, as she turned to face the wiry man standing at the door.<p>

"Hi, honey," He murmured, his hands twisting nervously around the hat he held in his fingers.

Amber's six-year old self knew she shouldn't watch, that his was a private moment between Leslie and her daddy, but she couldn't help it. She had never had a daddy, and she wanted to know what it felt like. Leslie didn't seem very happy about it, though.

"No." Leslie stopped a few feet away from her father, her face set in a scowl. "I'm not going with you," She hissed venomously. Turning away, she started to resume her playing.

"Leslie Annabelle Michaelson, you come back here right now," Her father scowled, his face red at the fact the Leslie simply ignored him.

The lady who had been watching them, Mrs. Alberts, walked up to Leslie, taking the toy she had been playing with from her hands.

"Now, Leslie. Your father has been working very hard to get you back, you know. He's done everything that we asked him to. Now, because he has been so good, we have to let you go back home with him, okay sweetie? You know, I'm sure everything will work out, this time!" And Mrs Alberts had a large grin on her face, as though to say, see? Everything is going to be great!

Leslie's scowl deepened, her green eyes darkening until they were almost black with anger.

"NO!" I don't wanna go back with him! He _hurt me_!" She pleaded with Mrs Alberts, sudden tears springing into her eyes as she begged desperately for them not to send her back.

Amber didn't like seeing her best friend angry or upset, and if this man had hurt her friend, she was going to hurt him! She grabbed one of the baseball bats that were used for outdoor time, and whacked the man with it; unfortunately she wasn't very good with aim, so she hit, not his knees as intended, but his groin, causing him to fall to the floor clutching himself.

Leslie laughed hysterically, as did some of the other kids around. Mrs Alberts was mortified, and Amber was pulled roughly to one side, as Mrs Alberts rushed to help the poor man to his feet.

Grabbing Leslie's hand with his free one, he marched her out the door, her protests slowly fading away the further they got from the building. Finally, Amber couldn't hear her anymore, and she collapsed into tears on the step leading down into the play area.

It simply wasn't fair!

* * *

><p>The first time that Amber met the Twins, she was seven and three quarters. They were exuberant, loud, chaotic, and very bouncy. They jumped around more than Marcus, which was really saying something. She wasn't sure what to make of them.<p>

They liked to grab the hands of the kids they were playing with, and rip around the room with them, playing chase, tag, hide and seek, and sometimes with Nerf guns. They brought the kids outside to swing on the swings, play on the monkey bars, climb on the jungle gyms, and play with other things like the parachute or the dodge balls.

They were constantly active, and they intimidated Amber, just a little bit. They never seemed to stay still, even when they stopped running. Sitting still was an exercise in futility for them, because still was never an option.

Amber, on the other hand, preferred sitting still, usually for long periods of time, either reading or drawing pictures. She hadn't made any friends since Leslie, because making friends only meant that they would be taken away. She was nice to everyone in the group home, but didn't go out of her way to meet anyone.

When the Twins, they called themselves Tweedles, after Alice in Wonderland, brought their friends with them that first time, she's sighed softly, and looked on as the kids and the teens paired up. She really liked the short, dark-haired boy, he had a kind face. She wished she had the courage to go up and ask him to read with her.

But then a few of the smaller girls had chased him, and convinced him to skip with them. He laughed, and Amber thought he had a really nice laugh, too. She looked longingly at the little group, her eyes so focussed that she had no idea there was anyone beside her until he spoke.

"Hi," He murmured softly, and she jumped a little, because he had scared her. She looked at him sideways, and slowly moved away from him. She was scared; no one ever talked to her voluntarily.

"Nice book," He tried again, his kind eyes almost glistening with restrained emotion. "What's it about?"

Amber thought hard about when she was younger, and what the nice lady had told her after her second foster family. That not everyone was bad, and that eventually she would learn to trust someone again. She blinked, her voice going very low, and she mumbled "Unicorns,".

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't hear what you said. Can you say it again?" The boy looked really kind, and he seemed to be actually interested in her book, so she murmured it a little louder, her voice nearly breaking since she hadn't used it for so long.

"It's about Unicorns," She reiterated, then blushed because she thought he had heard the cracking of her voice.

"Wow, Unicorns?" The boy had a really nice smile. Amber wished she could smile as nicely as he did. When she smiled, all you saw was the big hole where her two front teeth used to be.

"I like cats, myself. When I was younger I pretended I had a cat as a friend. Well, actually, he was a panther. He came everywhere with me, even to school,"

Amber gasped softly; that was something she did! Only with Gaudior!

"I do that," She whispered, her round eyes meeting his for the first time. "I read about my unicorn in a book. His name is Gaudior, and he can fly. He takes me away when the bad things happen." Her hand flew to her mouth, mortified. She wasn't supposed to say things like that! What if he didn't like her now because she had bad things happen to her? She nearly started crying at the idea of that. She didn't want him to not like her.

The boy looked like he was ready to cry too, even though surely nothing bad had ever happened to him.

"Exactly! That's what my friend did when I was little too. When I grew up a bit, I didn't need him as much, so he left me. But I will always remember him."

Amber thought about her mommy, her daddy, her Uncle Ted, and her foster families. Lastly she thought about Leslie, whom she missed dearly. And she nodded knowingly at the boy.

"They do that," she said quietly, her head hanging down as she remembered all the loved ones she had lost. "Even imaginary friends leave you. No one ever stays," She was reminded also of her unicorn toy, the one that had been destroyed in the fight between her foster parents. She sniffled a bit, trying hard to avoid bursting into tears.

"Hey, don't say that," the boy spoke gently, but firmly, as he raised her chin so he could look into her eyes. She noticed they were clear blue, like the sky on a summer day, and she couldn't help but stop sniffling. "I'll be here. I'll keep coming back until you don't need me anymore, okay? I can be like, what was his name? Gaudior?"

Amber nodded, her wide eyes staring in disbelief. Not only had this boy remembered her imaginary friends' name, but he was also going to come back? Just to talk to her? She couldn't believe her ears.

"Will you really? You'll stay as long as I need you?" Amber's voice trembled, the disbelief evident in her voice, as she tried to make herself understand what this boy was offering. He nodded at her.

"What's your name?" He asked softly. Amber blushed again, although she didn't think the boy caught it. She was so stupid not to have told him her name before now.

"Amber," She blurted out, mortified again. "That's what my mommy called me. Before she died," The look on the boy's face was sad, as though he was sorry her mommy had died.

"Do you know, my mom died when I was little too," the boy replied softly, and Amber was shocked. Had this boy been through the things she had been through? Was he hurt like she was?

"Did you have to stay with your uncle and get hit like me?" She asked, her round eyes wide with horror, her breath coming in harsh gasps as she pictured this amazing, wonderful boy being hit by someone unseen.

"No. My dad was there for me. He was a great dad. He did everything with me, even the stuff that my mom was supposed to do. He loved me, no matter what I did or said." Amber's heart started to slow, knowing that he had his daddy, and that his daddy was a nice person. Yes, there were nice people in the world, and this boy was one of them. So was his daddy. And Amber wished with all her heart that she could have a daddy who loved her too.

"Oh," Amber said, her eyes filling with tears as she looked down at the floor sadly. "I never had a daddy. Mommy said he was a bad man. He hurt her when I was in her tummy, and he went to jail. So I guess I have one, somewhere, but I don't know who he is." Amber hadn't remembered that conversation in a very long time, but she did remember, because she was intelligent. That's what her mommy had always told her. And she believed it. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to look intelligent, even though she wasn't really sure what intelligent was supposed to look like. She sighed gently, and sat down on the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she asked the question that she had wanted to ask since she had first came here, to his house.

"Will you read to me? My mommy used to read to me, but no one has for a really long time. I can help you with the hard words," she offered, holding out the book to him and pleading to him with her eyes. She noticed the glistening of tears in his eyes, but ignored it because she was seven and three quarters years old, and big boys aren't supposed to cry.

"Okay, but you definitely have to help me with the hard words," he replied, and he scooted over the carpet to get closer to her. Together they opened the book, and he picked up where she had left off.

After a while, a few of the other kids noticed that he was reading, and they came over to listen. As Amber pointed out big words, sounding them out, she felt safe. For the first time since she was three, she was safe and sound with someone who cared about her. She looked up into the boy's eyes, his smile making her heart beat faster, and she climbed up into his lap. She wouldn't have, normaly, because she was too old for laps, but he was safe, and secure, and she hadn't been really cuddled in a long time. So she endured the lap for the cuddling, and was assured that he cared. Together they made it through the whole book, and began another. When it was finally time for him and his friends to go, she began crying, just a little.

"It's okay, sweetie," The boy knelt in front of her, his eyes looking up into hers with pure trust and love. "I promise I'll come back. Even if the Tweedles stop coming, I won't. Not ever. I think you're amazing, Amber, and even though you're only seven and three quarters years old, you are one of the smartest people I know!" He grinned, and gave her a gentle hug. Then he looked thoughtful, and pulled off the amazing scarf he was wearing.

He wrapped it around her neck, and she fondled the material gently, looking down at him in awe.

"This is my absolute, most favorite scarf. I want you to take care of it for me. I'll be back next week to make sure you've taken good care of it." Amber's breath hitched, as she nodded solemnly.

"I will. I promise." And the boy stood up, his hand on her shoulder, as he watched the emotions play over her face.

"And I promise I'll be back. After all, I wouldn't give just anyone my favorite scarf, now would I?" She shook her head, and gave him a tremulous smile.

As he began walking out he door to rejoin his friends, she stopped him by pulling on his arm slightly. He turned around and looked down at her.

"What's your name?" She asked him softly, her hand clutching his wrist in a grip that would have hurt him if she'd been older.

"Kurt," he replied, his voice quiet in the breeze, as he watched her murmur his name under her breath.

"Until I see you next time, Kurt," She said happily, her arms reaching around him for one last hug. He lifted her up off the ground, and twirled her around before gently placing her back down.

"Until we meet again, dear Amber," Kurt replied. And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought of this? Should I continue with more about Kurt and Amber? Like what happens when Amber gets into her teens and starts dating? How will Kurt react to that? And what if Kurt brings Amber home to meet his dad? Would anyone be interested in reading that? Send me a message, let me know! As always, love you guys!<strong>


	2. I See You, Seeing Me

**More about Amber! This takes place a year after Kurt was introduced to Amber. I've decided that Someone Has To Know Me is going to be put into chapters, instead of different stories. Sorry to all who were confused when I put that story in as being complete. I think Amber deserves more storyline, so I've giving it to her. Here you all go, I hope you enjoy.**

**As always, I don't own Glee, Dalton or pretty much anything else. XD**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had found his voice with the Dalton Academy Warblers; now he was trying to help Amber Harrison find hers.<p>

When Kurt had met Amber, she had been nearly eight years old; a victim of circumstance, and hadn't talked in over three years.

With his help, she had overcome her speech problem, which was less of a problem and more of an ingrown habit. Her Uncle Ted, whom she had fostered with for a short time while she was three, had been fond of silence; and he had hit her repeatedly when she wasn't quiet.

Once she had been removed from his care, she had found his logic to be correct, as most people seemed to leave her alone when she refused to speak. And so she went, for most of her life, without speaking a single word. Until she met Kurt.

When she met him, he had been part of a large group of teenagers, who were volunteering at a group home. Her home. And she had been too reticent to join in with the girls who were skipping with Blaine. So she stayed on the outskirts, until Kurt had wandered up to her.

He had startled her, at first. His quiet "Hi," had soothed her a bit though, and she knew instinctively that this boy would never hurt her. So she had replied with her own soft "Hi," back. And had effectively silenced every single worker who had spent time with her at the home before then, including the Tweedles.

It was now a year after meeting Kurt. Amber had grown four inches since then, her front teeth had finally come in and she actually liked her smile.

Unfortunately, it was really the only thing about herself she _did_ like.

"Come here, pretty lady, and give me a hug," Kurt's gentle voice never failed to make Amber smile, and she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi, Kurt!" He still towered over her, she thought morosely to herself. Oh _when_ would she be able to have that growth spurt everyone kept talking about? And no, the four inches over the past year didn't count!

Kurt looked at Amber out of the corner of his eye, slowly studying her face. As she watched him watching her, her face coloured and she turned her eyes down to the floor, biting her lip softly.

"Ha Ha!" Kurt laughed at his favourite protégé. "You've almost mastered it! Try not to let the blush reach your cheeks next time, and you'll totally have it! No boy is _ever_ going to be able to resist you!" He laughed again, and she joined him with a little giggle.

What Kurt didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Amber thought, as she smiled winsomely up at him. That she had practised for _hours_, so that he would look at her, _just like that_. His heart would be hers very soon. Never mind the age difference. Nor the fact that he pretended he was gay. She knew he loved her. Now all she had to do was make _him_ see it.

He stopped laughing at her, and sized her up. Tilting her his head at her, he studied her complexion, and her hairstyle. She wasn't sure if she passed the grade or not, but he spun on his heel, grabbing her hand, and together they dashed to Mrs. Hayes' office.

"Hi, Mrs. Hayes!" Kurt's countertenor voice startled the elderly lady into looking up from her computer.

"Oh, hello Kurt. Hello Amber. What can I do for you?" She asked, pulling off her reading glasses and staring at the two.

"Mrs Hayes, I'd love to take Amber out and get her some new clothes, and possibly a new hairstyle. Would that be allowed?" Kurt asked, his voice breathless from the run to the office. Amber held her breath nervously, wondering if Mrs. Hayes could tell how much she wanted to go shopping with Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt, don't you think you spoil her enough, already?" Mrs. Hayes frowned a little, looking over to Amber, scrutinising her. Amber's face coloured as she bore the scrutiny.

"No, Mrs. Hayes, I think I haven't spoiled her at all," Kurt advised gently, as he looked askance at Amber.

Mrs. Hayes sighed a little, and gave them both a smile.

"All right, Kurt, if you think you can handle her for a while, I can let you take her to the mall. No going anywhere else, though. And she has to be back to the house by dinner." Kurt grinned in unison with Amber, they both cheered a little, and Kurt pulled Amber from the office with a quick "Thanks!".

Together they bounded to Amber's room, making sure to pick up Amber's little purse, and then they ran out the door to Kurt's parked Navigator.

As Kurt drove them to the mall, all Amber could think about was the fact that she was getting to spend the afternoon with her favourite man in the whole world, and the size of her grin was enough to make Kurt giggle softly.

"You look like the cat who swallowed the canary," He quipped, a tiny giggle ruining the effect. Amber looked back at him, still grinning wildly.

"Maybe I am," She retorted. "Keep your eyes on the road, _Mister_ Hummel," As Kurt turned back to the road, Amber began plotting ways to get Kurt to hold her hand, and maybe even kiss her. She may only be nine and three quarters, but she was pretty, Kurt was always telling her so. And she was smart too, even her teachers said it. She was one of the smartest in her class, and she was extremely proud of that. The fact that Kurt helped her with her homework twice a week was all to her benefit. She got some extra assistance, and more time to spend with Kurt.

When they arrived at the mall, Amber didn't have to invent an excuse to hold Kurt's hand; he took hers in his and her little heart fluttered at the contact. He was _so_ into her, she thought to herself.

They wandered around, looking at everything. They went into every store that sold clothes her size. The only problem with that, was that all the stores they went into, were children's stores! She couldn't wait until she was old enough to shop at the stores for adults. Her body may have been that of a child, but her mind was definitely ready to be an adult, or so she believed.

Once they had picked out seven new items of clothing, including a gorgeous scarf for Kurt, they made their way to the food court, chatting amicably about anything and everything.

"Hey, white boy! Fancy meeting you here! I thought you had volunteering today?" Mercedes Jones appeared, as though out of nowhere, and she dashed up to Kurt and Amber and threw her arms around her friend in a hug. Amber gave a little scowl, but made sure not to allow Kurt to see it. Jealousy wasn't a trait Kurt enjoyed seeing in others.

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed, hugging her back, and when he released her, he turned to introduce Amber. "Mercedes, I would like to introduce you to Amber. This is the girl I've been mentoring for over a year. Amber, I'd like you to meet Mercedes Jones." He smiled at both girls softly, and Amber felt herself die, just a little inside.

"Hello," She murmured quietly, and slowly slid sideways so that Kurt was between Mercedes and herself. Kurt turned a questioning glance on her, and she coloured slightly. Ducking her head, she listened to the two converse for a few minutes, talking about Kurt's glee club, which Mercedes seemed to also be a part of. They made plans to get together later on that week, and then Mercedes left.

Kurt turned to Amber with a shocked look on his face. He lifted her chin, and for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her. Her heart fluttered gently against her chest.

"Amber, you haven't been shy with anyone in a long time. Are you all right?" He asked, carefully studying her face for any signs of nervousness or repressed fear. She shook her head at him, more to clear her mind than anything else.

"I'm fine," She offered, removing her chin from his fingers, and flounced over to the juice bar. "May I have something to drink, please?" She asked, flashing him the special smile she used only on him. Kurt laughed softly, and wandered over to the counter.

"Of course you can. What would you like?" And he whipped out his wallet, ready to order.

"I'd like something adult, please," She said to the woman manning the counter. The woman smirked gently, and considered the drinks' menu.

"Well, we have a very nice Pina Colada I think you might enjoy. That's pretty much the most adult thing we have here," She added, with a small wink in Kurt's direction. He grinned back, and nodded an okay at Amber.

"All right," She acquiesced. Now Kurt _had_ to believe she was adult enough to be his girlfriend. And she launched herself into a fantasy world, where Kurt was her Prince Charming, he rode a white horse, and they rode off into the sunset together. And had babies. There were always babies at the end of those stories, too.

Kurt paid for the drinks and the lady behind the counter smirked at him.

"Well, I haven't seen a little girl so infatuated with someone in a long time," She snickered softly, trying to avoid disturbing the daydreaming youngster.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised in query as he handed over a ten-dollar bill.

"Look at her," The woman answered. "She's holding your hand, daydreaming, smiling winsomely at you; she has a crush on you, sweetie. Don't tell me you didn't know," Kurt felt himself blush to the tips of his ears, and he took a quick look at Amber from out of the corner of his eyes. Then everything clicked, and he blushed even deeper, realising that what this woman was saying was true. His mind whirled around in circles, and he grabbed the drinks without even getting his change.

He dashed to one of the tables, and sat down heavily, passing Amber her drink without speaking a word. Amber grinned at him, but as the silence stretched on, she became concerned.

"K-Kurt?" She asked tentatively, blinking softly when he flinched at her voice. "Kurt, did I do something wrong?"

Kurt looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and allowed a small smile to flit across his face.

"No sweetie, you haven't done _anything _wrong. Not at all. I think I may have, though. I'm sorry I'm being quiet, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry, hon. I think it's time for us to go back to the house, okay?" His pained smile made Amber frown, but she knew deep down that to try and force any type of information from Kurt was like trying to open a jelly jar that was sealed shut. It would take an adult to get it to work, and chances are she wouldn't be allowed to help anyway.

Amber nodded gently, and Kurt led the way back to his Navigator. He didn't hold her hand this time, and she was very confused. The first couple of times she had tried to grasp his hand, he had dropped it as though it had burned him. She tried very hard to not take it personally, but the longer she went without him looking, touching or talking to her, the more distraught she became.

By the time they reached the car, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Kurt hadn't even noticed. They clambered in, and Kurt passed her a couple of tissues from the Kleenex box on the back seat. So he had noticed; he just didn't care. Amber was devastated.

As they drove back to the house, Kurt had a lot of time to think about the girl sitting on the seat beside him. How many times had he told her she was beautiful? Hundreds? And how many tricks had he taught her to deal with boys? He wasn't sure, but he knew it was a lot. And she had been using them _on him_.

He had naturally assumed she had been showing them off, proving to him how good and capable a student she was. Never once, in the entire year he had been visiting her, did he think she would have developed feelings for him. She was barely ten years old, she shouldn't have been developing those kinds of feelings for boys yet; especially not _him!_

As the silent tears continued to stream down Amber's cheeks, Kurt felt horrible. He couldn't even cuddle her and make her feel better, because what if she took that the wrong way and her feelings got more convoluted? His heart was breaking but he knew that he would have to sit her down and explain why he couldn't be her boyfriend. But he didn't think he could do it right away, so he opted to wait until their next study session.

He dropped Amber off at the house, walking her to the door, and made sure she had all of the clothes he had bought her. They hadn't had time to go to the hairdressing salon, so he hair was still the same, but she did have some new clothes, so the trip wasn't a total bust. Her tear streaked face turned up to him, asking silently for a hug. His shoulders stiffened, and he was on the point of refusing, but he simply couldn't. She looked so miserable, he had to do something. So he leaned over, and gave Amber the softest, gentlest hug, and pulled away as soon as he could. The hurt look in her eyes burned his soul, and she turned and ran from the room, her sobs echoing through the hallway, and following her to her room on the second floor.

Mrs. Hayes came out of her office at the commotion, and took in Kurt's miserable features.

"Wait," She said into the silence of the house; every soul had stopped what they were doing when Amber had run past. "You didn't realise Amber liked you?" She shook her head pityingly, and clasped Kurt on the shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you've realised now. Did someone point it out to you?"

Kurt nodded. "The woman at the juice bar at the mall. Said she had never seen a child have a crush that hard before. I was oblivious. I feel…" A small tear slid down his cheek, as he finished his sentence in a breathy voice. "I feel horrible. Like I've betrayed her. Betrayed our friendship. I can't even stand myself right now," And he began to turn, ready to leave and never come back from shame.

"Woah, hold on there, young man," Mrs. Hayes pulled Kurt back by the arm, and led him into her office, shutting the door quietly behind her. She sat him on a chair, and set a kettle on for tea.

"Now you listen to me, Kurt Hummel. And you mark my words, because they are important." Kurt sniffled a little, and looked at the ground in misery. Mrs. Hayes poured hot water into a cup, adding a teabag, and handed Kurt the cup; he placed it on the coaster on the desk in front of him.

"You are _not_ to blame, Kurt." Mrs Hayes added gently, her grey eyes taking in the sight of the utterly defeated young man in front of her. He looked up at her, his red rimmed eyes slowly leaking tears down his cheeks, and he sobbed softly, his breath catching in his throat.

"How can I _not_ be?" He berated himself. "She's had a crush on me for a year, and I never once noticed it! I'm such an idiot," He added quietly, and hung his head in shame.

"Kurt! Look at me, right now!" Mrs Hayes' sharp voice cut through Kurt's wallowing, and he jerked his head up to stare into her eyes again. "You _are not to blame,_ do you hear me? Amber is a wonderful girl. But she's not quite ten yet, and she sometimes doesn't think things through," She added in a slightly softer voice.

"So you're trying to tell me this is Amber's fault?" Kurt asked harshly, unwilling to place any blame whatsoever on the girl he cared so much for. Mrs Hayes sighed gently, and walked around to stand beside Kurt.

"No, Kurt, I'm saying it's no one's fault," She replied, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "It's something that happens sometimes, and we have to deal with it. I'm going to go get her and bring her in here. I think the three of us need to talk." Kurt nodded miserably, and Mrs Hayes left the room to go get the stricken girl.

She led Amber back to her office, and the girl sat on the chair beside Kurt, not looking at him or talking to him in any way.

"Amber, do you know why I brought you in here?" Mrs Hayes asked gently, her eyes glancing back and forth between Kurt and Amber. The young girl shook her head softly, then a low voice whispered into the room: "Kurt doesn't like me anymore."

"Oh, Amber," Kurt's voice broke, his heart breaking at the same time. "It's not that I don't like you. I love you, honey. But I think you like me in a different way than I like you," He added, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Kurt," Amber blurted out suddenly, jumping up and throwing her arms around Kurt in a possessive hug. "I wanna marry you when I get older. Maybe when I'm twelve!" Her tears stained his new shirt, but Kurt didn't give a damn about that. He choked when she mentioned she wanted to marry him, and he gently disentangled her arms from around him, holding her gently at arm's length.

"Oh, honey." He began, more tears slipping from his eyes. "I love you, I really do, but you're still way too young for me! I'm twice your age, and honey, I'm pretty sure I've told you before that I was gay," Mrs Hayes' eyebrows shot up at that; she'd had her suspicions, but to have them confirmed was a completely different matter. She didn't care, one way or the other, but it was nice to know her gay-dar was still working.

"I have a boyfriend, Amber," He added softly, his voice breaking again and she slumped in her seat. "We've been dating for over a year now, and I love Blaine, so much," Amber's breath hitched as he mentioned the dark, curly-haired boy that she had wanted to skip with the first time she had ever met Kurt.

"Wait," she asked hesitantly. "_Blaine_ is your boyfriend? Oh, Emily will be so jealous! She's had a crush on him _forever!_" And her sniffles slowly abated. She looked up into Kurt's blue-green eyes, her hand slipping softly into his.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I had a crush on you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Amber added in a small voice, her head hanging down in embarrassment.

"I love you, but I don't really know what love is, yet." She pulled her sleeve over her eyes, wiping away the last traces of moisture. "Will you still be my friend?" She asked hesitantly, her voice small and scared at what Kurt's answer might be.

In answer, Kurt pulled the small girl into a rough hug, crushing her to him but being careful too. "Always," He returned. "I will _always_ be your friend, Amber. Even when you're eighty and I'm ninety. And we'll have your great grandchildren running around the backyard, and we'll be sipping lemonade in the shade of the porch. I promise," He concluded, pulling her back in for just one more hug.

"You'll have grandchildren too," Amber said softly, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "I'll find you the perfect lady to adopt from, and you and Blaine would be the daddies. I think you guys would be _great_ daddies," She added shyly, her arms reaching around Kurt again.

Mrs. Hayes took in the touching scene in front of her, and for the first time in the thirty years that she had this job, she had to grab some tissues for herself.


	3. When Someone You Love, Loves You

**Hi Guys! So, if you can't figure it out from the story, Amber is thirteen here, and the boys are now twenty two. It physically hurt to write this chapter, because I've been in this situation, and I'm writing more or less from experience here. I hope and pray that none of you have ever encountered this type of situation; and if you have, please know that you're not alone. I love you all, with my whole heart. **

**I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Glee. **

* * *

><p>Amber curled herself up into a ball, her heart breaking. She sobbed into her hands, tears leaking through her fingers. She fumbled on the ground next to her for her purse, her fingers seeking out the familiar weight of her phone. She opened it and blinked a little at the harsh light it emitted in the darkness of the night.<p>

_Kurt, I'm scared. Can you come get me? –A_

Kurt's familiar tone went off almost immediately, his response quick, which meant he was still awake.

_Where R U? – K_

She blinked again, her eyes trying to take in her surroundings. Jack had left her out here, in the middle of nowhere, after she had refused to have sex with him after their date. She wasn't even sure where _here_ was.

_I don't know… - A_

With this realisation, Amber burst into fresh tears, her sobs drowned out by the sounds of the creek that bubbled beside her. The water looked eerie in the moonlight, and close by an owl hooted softly.

_Okay, calm down Amber. Look around you, what do you see? – K_

Amber looked around her like Kurt asked, making note of the creek, the large poplar tree that was growing close to where she sat, and the large orange barn in the next field.

_I'm by a creek, with a big tree, and a huge orange barn in the next field. – A_

She looked around some more, and noticed twinkling lights of the city a little way off.

_I think I'm not far from the city. I can see lights –A_

She waited a bit, wondering what Kurt was doing. Did he forget about her? She shook that thought off; Kurt had _never_, not in the five years they had known each other, _ever_ forgotten her. But she still wondered why he took so long to respond.

_Lovers Lane. Figures he would take you there. So cliché. I'll be there soon, hang on, sweetheart. – K_

Amber's heart hammered in her chest, as she realised he was coming for her. She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering slightly in the coolness of the summer evening. Since she had been inside a car, she hadn't thought to bring a sweater, never once thinking that sweet, kind, Jack Turner would turn out to be such a creep and leave her here.

A rustling in the grass disturbed her thoughts, and she turned her head toward the sound. A pair of glowing eyes made her scream in fear, and disappeared as soon as she screamed. The little fox wanted nothing to do with the strange being who shrieked at him.

_Kurt, hurry, please! I'm so scared! – A_

Her sobbing was pierced by cries in the distance, a familiar voice calling her name over and over, frantically trying to find her. No, _two_ familiar voices, and she let out a yell as her two favourite men in the world came racing up to her.

Blaine kneeled on the ground, his hands caressing her arms and legs, making sure she wasn't hurt physically, while Kurt wrapped his arms around her torso, cuddling her close to keep her sanity in check.

"Sweetheart, I know this sucks, but you have to tell us," Blaine gasped, his breath coming short from the run he'd just made. "Did he… _touch_ you? Like, as in… sexually?" He seemed embarrassed for asking, and she blushed at the question, but shook her head negatively.

"N-No…" She stuttered, her breath coming short from the crying. Kurt and Blaine both let out relieved sighs, and cuddled her even closer to them. At this point, she was the jelly in a Kurt and Blaine sandwich.

Kurt released the girl, his hands finding and holding onto hers, as Blaine lifted the weary girl into his arms. Together, they made the journey back to their car, the doors not even having been closed from their headlong flight.

Blaine placed the girl into the back seat, and Kurt scooted in too, buckling himself and her in before settling with his arms around her again. Then he noticed she was shivering. Blaine had noticed that too, while he was carrying her, and reached back into the trunk to pull out the emergency blanket they kept back there.

Smiling lovingly at Blaine for being a true angel, Kurt took the blanket and wrapped it tightly around the distraught girl, and pulled her close once again.

Making sure she was as comfortable as she could get, given the cramped back seat and the almost angry way Blaine proceeded to drive, Kurt asked Amber gently;

"Tell us what happened, sweetie?"

Amber shook her head softly, then without really seeming to realise that she was even opening her mouth, she began to spill everything that had happened on her "date'.

"Jack Turner is a boy in my school. He's sixteen, but he was held back a grade. The rumour is that he was held back because he told a teacher off. All the girls in my grade are in love with him. He's a bad ass," Her voice remained low, but due to the nature of there being no sound whatsoever in the car other than the vibration of the wheels, it wasn't a problem for both Blaine and Kurt to hear exactly what she said. Kurt caught Blaine's eye in the rear view mirror and shook his head; they would allow her to complete her story with no interruptions. Blaine nodded infinitesimally, focussing on driving.

"He dated a few of the girls in the class. They were sluts. That's what he called them. All of them. But only after he had gone out with them. I guess he had been able to have sex with them; that's what made them sluts. I was so sure I would be able to change him; make the bad boy be good, you know?" Her sniffles started up again, and Blaine passed back a couple of tissues from the box in the glove compartment.

"Then he asked _me_ out, and I couldn't believe it! Mousy, little, ugly old me," Amber's tears continued, as she explained. Kurt cuddled her close again; he wanted to tell her so much that all of her shortcomings were only in her own head, and any other time he would have. But right now it was about hearing Amber's story, so he kept his mouth shut and simply watched her.

"I know I'm only thirteen, but I've never even been kissed, you know? All the other girls in my class have, and some of them have even gone all the way with a guy. I've never even been touched! And when Jack looked at me, it was like I could do anything; anything at all. He even told me I was like the morning sun; every time he saw me he'd have to smile because I was beautiful. Beautiful! Can you imagine?" Amber laughed bitterly, and Kurt wanted to take her and shake some sense into her; he and Blaine had been telling her she was beautiful for years! But he kept quiet, and after a moment or two, she continued.

"He set up this date for tonight. He took me to a movie. One of those scary ones you and I hate, Kurt," She shivered, remembering. Blaine's face gave a little scowl, although he didn't say anything, and his eyebrows lowered on his face; he was angry, and Kurt couldn't blame him. The last time they had let Amber watch a scary movie, she'd had nightmares for weeks.

"Then he took me out and around town, showing me all the awesome places he liked hanging out. Bars, and coffee shops, and night clubs. He even showed me the fake ID he used to get in." Her breath was getting faster; she was getting herself worked up, and Kurt could once again feel the tremors through the blanket.

"Then he brought me out to the edge of town. He wanted to show me some place, he said. When we got there, he reached over and started unbuttoning my blouse," Amber whimpered, her voice abnormally high as she recounted the traumatic experience. Blaine's hands gripped the steering wheel hard, as though he would punch something if he didn't. Kurt's focus remained on the girl at his side, petting her hair softly and trying to soothe her with his gentle stroking.

"I told him to stop, and he started kissing me. He just, _forced_, his lips on mine, and I was scared, oh god, Kurt, I was so scared!" Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he continued cuddling the girl, his arms rocking her back and forth.

By this time, Blaine had driven them safely back to his and Kurt's house, and all three disembarked from the vehicle.

When they were in the living room, Amber safely ensconced in the blanket and sipping at a warm cup of tea with honey, he nodded at Blaine to follow him into the bedroom for a minute.

"We'll be right back, sweetie. I just need to ask Blaine something." Amber nodded, her eyes beginning to droop now that her ordeal was over and she felt a bit safer.

Blaine followed Kurt back into the bedroom, and passed his hand over his eyes when they got there.

"Kurt, I don't think she should go back to the house tonight. She should stay here, with us. We can put her up in the guest bedroom. Kurt," Blaine halted as Kurt held up his hand in surrender. Usually they never allowed Amber to stay over, but this was a major exception. He wasn't about to abandon the girl right now.

"I agree with you Blaine. She needs us right now. And I need you to call Mrs Hayes and let her know that there's been an incident; that Amber is fine but she'll be staying with us tonight. And can you do a Google search on this Jack Turner boy? I'd really, _really _like to know where he lives right now," Kurt said softly, his voice dripping with malice, and Blaine blinked gently at him and smiled.

"Great minds really do think alike," Blaine whispered quietly, his head leaning forward as he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's mouth. He disappeared into the guestroom to grab his laptop and the portable phone, while Kurt returned to the living room.

There was a moment of panic as he couldn't see Amber in the room at all, and he dashed around until he heard the nauseating sound of retching in the bathroom.

Racing to the bathroom door, he knocked quickly, and then opened it. He took in the sobbing girl on the floor and he knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hair back from her face.

"I-I'm s-so… s-sor-ry, K-Kurt," Amber hiccuped in between sobs, her body betraying her as it continued to work through the stress.

"Shhhh…. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, sweetheart," Kurt reassured gently, constantly rubbing gentle circles into her back, as she retched again.

"But I-I'm _puking_, in your _toilet_," Amber cried, her body wracked with the powerful force of her body trying to rid itself of the stress.

"This happens sometimes, honey," Kurt's voice was gentle and soothing, and his hands never stopped moving, caressing her gently, trying to calm her. "Your body doesn't understand the difference between being sick in the stomach and sick in the heart; sometimes it reacts the same way for both. When you're really scared like this, or have had a traumatic experience, it can happen. I think it's safe to say your day has been slightly traumatic, to say the least. You're going to stay the night here, with Blaine and me. Okay?" His soft tone made her look up at him in wonder; she had never been invited to stay the night before, let alone been _told_ as much.

"'Kay," She added softly, resting her head against the cool of the toilet bowl. Kurt slid his hands through her hair, offering gentle support, until she began falling asleep there. Then he shook her, just a little, to wake her up enough to get her to the spare bedroom.

Blaine had obviously thought of making up the guest bed; it was ready for her to strip down to her underwear and camisole, and climb between the sheets. She was so tired and ill that the thought of being half-naked, in front of two full-grown men, didn't even faze her. She simply climbed in and promptly fell asleep.

Kurt tucked the blankets around the young girl, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room. He left the door open a crack, in case the girl had nightmares.

Wandering into the room he shared with Blaine, he entered to hear Blaine ending the call with Mrs Hayes.

"Yes, Mrs Hayes. We'll definitely make sure she gets to school, as soon as she's feeling a bit better. No, you don't have to come over. She's fine, just a stomach bug, I'm sure." A pause. "Well, she probably didn't call you because Kurt has always been the one she goes to when she's not feeling well," Kurt smirked softly, it was true; every time Amber had gotten sick at school it had been Kurt she called first to come pick her up. "Thanks for your time, Mrs Hayes. No, I hope _you_ have a good night. Yes. Goodbye," Blaine ended the call, and turned to Kurt.

"Everything is all set up. I didn't think sending her to school tomorrow would have been a good idea, so I told Mrs Hayes we were going to keep her here until she recovers from the 'stomach bug' going around. She agreed, as she didn't want any of the other kids catching it. I've also called both of our work places, neither you nor I are going in tomorrow. I'm planning on you having a spa day with Amber, and me having a heart-to-heart with this Jack Turner's parents. I'll bet they have no idea their son is going around trying to rape all of the girls in Amber's class." He shook his head in sad disbelief.

"And succeeding, by the sounds of things," Kurt answered softly, making his way over to where Blaine put down the cordless phone and stood from his spot on the lounge chair. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, he leaned in close for a hug, dropping his forehead on Blaine's collarbone. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the man he had loved for six years now.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hips, sliding his hands up his back and rubbing lightly at the tension that had developed between his shoulder blades. As he massaged, Kurt let out a deep moan, meaning Blaine had hit a very tender spot. Rubbing his love soothingly, he allowed Kurt to lean into the touch, resting his head on top of Kurt's as he tried to soothe Kurt's tension away.

When Kurt was nothing but a puddle of melty goo beneath his fingers, he lifted the other man into his arms, and carried him bridal-style over to the bed. Placing Kurt down gently on the sheets, he noticed the other man was already more asleep than awake. He flicked the covers over Kurt, and placed a gentle, lingering kiss to his lips. Then he left the room, walking out into the living room with his laptop.

If he was going to confront the Turners about their son, he had to be armed with evidence. He spent the remainder of the night on the internet, gathering the information he needed.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the three around the breakfast table. Kurt and Amber had refused food; they were each clutching a cup of coffee, even though Kurt was displeased with Amber's choice of beverage.<p>

"It stunts your growth," He had cautioned. "Don't come crying to me when you turn twenty and you're still the same height as you are now." Amber's height had always been an issue for her; after growing the four inches in one year, she hadn't grown any taller. She was sure she'd be five foot nothing forever.

Blaine had cooked up eggs and a bit of bacon for himself, and had had to put up with Kurt and Amber each stealing a piece of bacon from his plate. He gave in graciously, considering he had fried up the whole package for himself; he loved bacon. He sat between them, sipping his own cup of coffee.

After breakfast (or lack thereof), Kurt piled Blaine and Amber into the car, dropping Blaine off downtown where he was to meet up with the Turners. Then he drove himself and Amber to the spa, in order to have a special heart to heart day.

Kurt paid for the full works for himself and Amber. They were to be treated to a relaxation massage, manicure and pedicure, tealeaf facial, and a mud bath to start them off.

Together, they entered the relaxing atmosphere, and got lost in the treatments.

* * *

><p>Jack wandered into his house after school, throwing his backpack onto the couch, as he dug through the refrigerator for a snack. He was high on another score; he'd managed to get that prissy Amanda McPhee to go out with him tonight. By tomorrow, he'd have another notch on his belt. And even if she didn't put out, he'd still tell everyone she did. He'd make her into one of his sluts. He was proud of all his accomplishments so far this year.<p>

His father walked in, and Jack was taken aback; his father was never home before eight on weekdays, that was one of the things he'd loved about moving to this stupid town.

"Son, we'd like to see you in the study. _Now,_" His father demanded, and all Jack could think, was _why me_? He rolled his eyes, and wandered into the study.

His father was pacing the room, a scowl on his face; his mother was crying softly, seated beside a man with curly brown hair. Jack walked in, taking in the scene, and was treated to a cool stare by the newcomer.

"What?" He asked, the silence finally getting to him. "What did I do, so I can say I'm sorry and get back to what I was doing?" His smart mouth was going to get him in trouble one day, that's what his best friend Jeremy had told him back home in California, but he never believed it. Until now.

"How _could_ you?" His father roared, the vein in his temple throbbing wildly as he gestured toward Jack's mother and the man sitting on the couch.

"How could I _what_? I've never seen this guy before in my _life_," Jack yelled back, his anger slowly replacing his confusion.

"Those _girls_," His mother sobbed brokenly, and Jack felt the floor drop out from beneath him. _They knew_. They knew about his little game, taking the virginity of the girls in the ninth grade, making them beg to stop and then doing what he wanted anyway. They knew about his power trip, and they disapproved.

Blaine chose that moment to stand, and faced the adult Turners with the folder in his hand.

"Everything you need to know is in here," He murmured softly, handing the folder to Mrs Turner. Walking toward Jack, he scowled fiercely, and Jack paled, his body trembling with the thought that this stranger was going to punch his lights out. And he didn't think his parents would be willing to stick up for him, not after what he'd done. He cowered back from the man who towered over him.

"If you _ever_ so much as _look_ at Amber Harrison again, I _will_ have you castrated," The man spoke under his breath, just barely loud enough for Jack to hear, and Jack's body spasmed with the effort it took to stand his ground and not pee himself in fear.

Blaine turned back to the Turners, and waved his hand in farewell.

"I really am sorry about all this," He offered humbly. "But I felt it in your best interests to know the truth," And with that, he turned on his heel, and walked out of the Turner house. His job was done; it was now up to the Turners to decide what to do with Jack. He wasn't Blaine's problem any longer.

* * *

><p>Amber squealed a little as she walked into Kurt and Blaine's house, throwing her bag on the floor beside the door., She was there for her usual after school study session with Blaine, who was better at math than Kurt was, and was actually home at that time. Kurt worked odd hours.<p>

"You'll never guess what happened in school today, Blaine!" Amber skipped up to her second favourite man in the world, and pecked him on the cheek in greeting. Blaine surmised her day had been much happier today.

"Jack Turner wasn't there! I didn't have to see him at all! And rumour has it, he's been transferred! Apparently someone told his parents that he was hurting the girls in my grade, and they decided to put him in a reform school! Is that great, or what?"

Blaine just smiled softly, glad his favourite girl was all right.


End file.
